


Tick Tock goes the Clock

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Trigger warning in author's notes, sensory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Dan is awake,But he is so tired.





	Tick Tock goes the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this is dark so trigger warning for self harm and dark thoughts. I am just writing a fic and do not in anyway wish harm on Dan or anyone. Especially in this nature. I know he is struggling right now and I wish him the best and that he feels relatively normal soon, as I know that it is a hard road for him. Again, and I feel like it needs to be said, especially with the current events in the Phandom.
> 
> Stay safe everyone and I understand if you click away.
> 
> -M

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

 

Dan Howell was tired this evening.

It was the kind of tired that echoed deeply in his bones and made his skin ache.

It was the kind that resonated so deeply in his bones that it left him feeling hollow.

It seemed like it was the kind that Phil wouldn't understand.

Or that's how he felt.

 

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

 

He wanted to go home tonight, back to Wokingham and to his old room in his old life. 

He wanted to be able to go to school and have a schedule and feel normal again.

He wanted to be home.

But he was home.

But not home at the same time, because home was not home anymore.

 

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

 

He could feel the stinging on his ankle, the "session" he'd had earlier making itself known now that the numbness was wearing off.

The day was a bust.

The week was a bust.

Everything was.

No.

That was horrible thinking.

He needed to breathe.

But the clock would not stop.

 

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

 

The clock would not stop.

 

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

 

Breathe, Dan. 

He could get through this moment.

He would.

 

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick.

Tick, Tick, Tick...

 

The sounds began to echo out. 

Getting through this.

He was fine.

He was fine.

He was fine.


End file.
